Mutant (Wardie1993)
*Semi-sentient |skin=Pale, red |eyes=None |hair= |feathers= |related= |native=*Great Britain *Forbidden Forest |alias=Reptilo-Human |height=Varies |length= |wingspan= |mortality= |distinction=*Mutated humans created by Douglas Bannerman *Created through a Transfiguration curse *Can spread the curse through bites and scratches |affiliation=*Douglas Bannerman *Ministry of Magic |class=Beast XXXXX Beast XXXX |status=Endangered }} Mutants were heavily modified Humans created by dark wizard Douglas Bannerman in 1629 as part of his plot to conquer the Earth. Created through the use of his own personal Transfiguration curse called Mutantem Hominis, Mutants were to serve as Bannerman's slave army, both eliminating threats and spreading the curse through bites and scratches to new victims, who would become mutants themselves. Bannerman considered an army of mutant beasts to be superior to an army of magic users, because he had total control over the mutants and was able to turn any opponent to his side with ease by simply casting the mutant transformation curse on them, at which point they painfully mutated into another of Bannerman's bestial slaves. Described as being "like a cross between a reptile and a monkey", Mutants were a hideous reptile-like creature which was essentially a Human twisted beyond all recognition by the Dark Arts. The transformation was said to be similar to that of the transformation into a Werewolf, causing extreme muscle and joint pain as the body underwent dramatic physical changes, however, unlike Werewolves, transformation into a Mutant was permanent. Mutants moved on all fours like monkeys, but they did have the ability to walk, or even run, on their hind legs over short distances. Both Muggles and Magic users were the targets of his curse, Muggles would become the "Common Mutants", the most common type, who were mere beasts, the curse having removed their ability to think beyond primal instincts, these unfortunate victims remembered nothing of their lives before transformation, everything they ever were wiped away, the "Sorcerer Mutants", on the other hand, were Mutants born of magic users, Bannerman specifically designed his curse to allow them keep the knowledge of their past, as well as the ability to think and speak, he did this as a measure to make sure they could still use magic, but they still had no choice other than serve Bannerman's every command, leading some to consider becoming a Sorcerer Mutant to be worse than a Common Mutant, because Sorcerer Mutants were fully aware of who they used to be, and had endure the knowledge that they were forced to attack their former friends. Whilst the Ministry of Magic gave wild Common Mutants a full XXXXX deadliness rating on the Beast classification, citing their complete inability to domesticated by anybody and the infection curse they spread through attacks, they gave the Sorcerer Mutant and Common Mutants created through the use of Mutantem Hominis a XXXX rating, to explain this they cited the Sorcerer Mutants' ability to reason and speak, which could potentially allow one to gain their trust, and Common Mutants born of the spell had to both obey and never harm their creator, which Bannerman included in his curse as a sort of "failsafe", therefore giving the creator the abillity to train and potentially domesticate their Mutant. Bannerman came to the conclusion of using a mutation curse to create his army by coming to the belief that such creatures would be the ultimate warrior, unthinkingly loyal and totally unable to sense fear or disobey his commands, as well as being able to turn his opponents into his beasts with ease by simply casting his curse at them, or by having his cannon fodder creations gradually spread the curse by attacking them. Behind the Scenes The Mutants are inspired by the Rakghoul from the Star Wars universe, which were Humans turned into beasts by Sith alchemy created by Karness Muur to serve as an army bound to his will, whilst Muur used a Talisman to create the first Rakghouls, Bannerman used a Transfiguration curse. Category:Articles by Wardie1993 Category:Creatures Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:XXXX Creatures Category:Humans